The present invention relates to a cellular telephone antenna, particularly one incorporating both antenna and ground plane elements.
As cellular telephone systems have grown in popularity, the telephone themselves have become smaller and smaller in size and more and more convenient to use. Presently a number of cellular telephones are completely contained within a hand held unit, and easily portable. Typically these portable cellular telephones incorporate a small antenna, one which while adequate in many applications is inadequate in applications requiring a low loss, high efficiency antenna especially for distant communications.
Various designs of cellular telephone antenna systems have been built and are in use today. One example of such an antenna is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,319 to Shimazaki. In general, this type of cellular telephone antenna is designed for a permanent, fixed mount such as on the rear glass window of an automobile. It is not portable.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an antenna system for portable cellular telephones that offer high gain, and that is also portable. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a portable cellular telephone antenna system that incorporates both an antenna element and ground plane elements. These and other objects of the invention will appear from the following description of the preferred embodiment.